Vektan Uprising of 2360
The Vekta Uprising also known as The One Month Rebellion, First Rebellion or Single Month Uprising, was a disastrous rebellion that occurred on Vekta up during the Second Extrasolar War in the last years of the border campaign, that was meant to both not only reclaim the from the helghast occupation forces while the third army was accent engaged with the border planets, but alsos conduct severe damage to the Helghast war efforts in their drive into the Solar System. Despite the resistance being able to obtain major victories, in the first weeks of the uprising including the destruction of multiple vital Helghast munitions factories, governmental buildings, and fortresses on the planet. The uprising would eventually be quelled on March 31st, 2360 after the Helghan Third Army returns 7 days prior to the Resistance defeat. The uprising would eventually cost the lives of almost 30 million Vektan civilians, including one of the main leaders Shadow Marshal Luger who perished after allowing Jan Templar Gregor Hakha, and Rico Velasquez to escape Vekta before the entire planet was overrun by the Third Army. Though this Rebellion was concerned with failure it would be remembered eight years later when 2 young leaders that were able to survive the first Rebellion, were able to gain the spirits of more supporters in 2368, allowing them to both rise up against the Helghast a second time which led to the liberation of Vekta allowing justice to most of the civilians who got during both the Invasion of Vekta in 2357, and first Uprising in 2360. ''Prior to the Events Prior to the rebellion, the first phase of the Rebellion began in 2360 during the absence of Third Helghan Army, when formal is a leaders Colonel Jan Templar, Rico Velasquez, Shadow Marshal Luger and colonel Gregor Hakha were able to raise a small army of supporters in complete secrecy using the Vektan underground as a base of operations on February 19th, 2360, while at the same time mapping out vital areas around the planet that would be used to aid the Resistance when the fighting broke out. thinking that the helghast were completely unaware of the have the growing threat on vector John Templar decided make the beckton underground is majors field headquarters before he could gain enough soldiers or at least enough civilians were anti helghast to begin a new revolution on bechtle in hopes of claiming the planet and securing it for the hell God third army returns. knowing that the third army returning could cause an immediate end to the revolution Jean template came up with the strategy launch multiple assaults on areas that are most vital to the helghast it whose weapons plans fuel depots edition storage piles in barracks which in turn could destroy the helghast occupation forces are backed up giving the resistance a granite edge in the rebellion and allowing them to secure the planet allowing them to get a better shot at the spending the planet soon at the helghast 3rd army arrived. However before the groundhog age mistook place John Templar and she'll Marshall Lugar devise the strategy in order to send militia members in order to launch an assault on the old and damaged SD platform which despite being damaged with still combat compatible when it comes with cannons in hopes of using the SD platform as a shield to prevent the third army or any form of helghast me and force me to arriving advecta the strategy however failed due to the helghast destroying the SD platforms fire control system the platform this in turn wooden sled Force Templar and the rest of the new becton resistance to launch a full-scale ground campaign in hopes of sticking with the first strategy in securing backed up before the hell got to learn about it and return. Uprising The first stages of the rebellion occurred on March 1st, 2360, when the Vektan resistance was actually able to watch multiple guerilla campaign against Helghast forces all around self vector well other strategies were able to be used against them in defending key assets that were if I don't the resistance that lasted for the past 2 weeks such a sad edition storages and foundries. In the early days of the rebellion highest say resistance concentrated more on munitions factories in hopes of gaining are mermaids for themselves while at the same time breaking down on the helghast occupation forces gun abilities in the area which as a result would make it harder and harder for the occupation forces to obtain firearms when their foundry is fall under the resistance this in turn would eventually cause the helghast to start destroying their factories when they couldn't be held. despite this making problems for the resistance the helghast occupation forces were sued overwhelmed in certain areas around vecta allowing the resistance to expand its territory into the swamps where they were able to construct a new field headquarters within the swamps using the Miss in the jungle Solange guerilla attacks against vital helghast supply convoys that I'm moving in with reinforcements in munitions towards the city of over cos that was under siege by the resistance during the early stages of the uprising. the smoke the helghast being able to hold for 5 days straight the resistance was sued over on the city eventually destroying a major helghast army and achieving victory for the den resistance further allowing more and more I just say forces to start attacking helghast troops all over the vechten surface where buy May 15th 2360 the helghast would soon lose control in the entire planet further resulting it's a losing ground from every direction from the equator northern hemisphere and southern hemisphere from the beckton resistance quartering them within back the city and the surroundings. see victory is on the horizon Colonel Templar eventually start to concentrate the is a resistance members with Rico and hacker leading them in battle against a car care of mountains which contain a hidden helghast weapons lab that could be vital to their war effort in which they hoped to use it to salvage third army vehicles in order to use them on the helghast the operation succeeded with the destruction of both the okura bridge with s preventive helghast reinforcements from arriving and reinforcing the factory while at the same time led to the occupation of the munitions factory further preventing the helghast from destroying and scuttling it. with this victory that the beckton resistance was able to obtain a large variety of helghast equipment including a 8 cannons that were eventually use the helghast making it even more impossible for the occupation forces to launch airborne assault invented resistance controlled areas without their dropships or Helios transports being shot out of sky by May 20th of 2362 becton resistance was able to secure over 87% of vector destroying a vital helghast fortress within the center of cardinal colony where as a result the helghast would soon lose over 80% of their occupation forces due to the resistance taking back their missile control silos and further using them to destroy vinyl helghast fortresses among the planet surface. Losing control of back. And who sing of War all sides the helghast eventually sent out to distress message how God it hopes of locating a sending in reinforcements stating that the planet cannot be held that the rectum resistance was far too many it too overwhelming for the helghast to handle as a result of this the third the result the resistance was able to launch an assault of their own destroying a massive communications located in the eCard coastline further preventing the helghast to hell gone. while the remaining helghast forces began to construct a defensive strategy and hopes defending the remaining territories have back that they had Templar would soon break their offensive line by securing of massive victory at Vega grow further taking over the third army's formal headquarters on vector at the Singapore grocer further sparking even more celebration amongst affecting resistance where as a result not only destroyed the largest armored midsection of helghast forces on the field but also for the trapped the helghast units within the katori Continental area. However just as the resistance were able to conduct multiple successful ground operations against the final strongholds on the vector that were controlled by the helghast such a munitions supplies depots and field headquarters Templer, Shadow SLuger, Hakha and Rico with soot coming to realization informant that the third army with returning. In hopes conducting a second full-scale strike on the third army and determined this time to fight them now that the people have held the people of Bechtel we're now ready and willing with no SD platforms to be used against them Colonel templer devised I wrecked the resistance forces into the region of Vegas sun where they were determined that this was the only spot that the helghast 3rd army would be able to land on the planet due to the resistance over the weeks conducting multiple airborne fortifications. Despite being able to contain the region for a while and hope so trapping the helghast third army shooting them down as they land the remains of the helghast occupation forces were able to counter attack with surprise offencive and regain one of the few strategic regents on the field further giving the third on me a chance to land forces on the planet without taking much damage and securing a beachhead on Vagasun. After the victory at biggest sun the third army was able to turn the tide of the battle against the resistance after reclaiming vera grossa for the destroying the resistance each of the remaining occupation helghast forces in the region this in turn would eventually Force the resistance the fight for the defensive. despite the third army's intervention resistance was still able to win certain aspects on the ground but the sun counter-offensives conducted by the third army with further break the resistance hold on the planet rolling back multiple areas of the surface of the planet that was lost to them in the early stages of the month including the destruction of their swamp fortress that was known to be invincible and well-hidden at the time. By March 22nd, 2360, the 22nd day of the Uprising, Col Mael Redec's Elite Guards later landed on Vekta, in order to assist with the quelling of the Vekta rebellion, after the Third Army were able to retake the town of Novia, located in the Orchestra Mountain Range north of Vekta City, where not long after both elite groups would crush the Vektan Resistance controlled Helghast fortress at Marian Heights, further eradicating all Vektan Resistance forces within the North, further destroying the Vektans grip on their planet. While Col Redec's Elite guard began to clean up the Resistance cells in the direct South, General Lente would focus the Third Army against the strongest entrenched Resistance fighters to the South, where after having to reclaim the Vektan farm settlement of Voihaller, were destroyed. However the Resistance would counter this by assaulting the Third Army's official field headquarters at Mercorus Ridge, forcing the forces of the Third Army to hold the base until Third Army Reinforcements could arrive from the East, after ejecting the Resistance from the Mage River. After being relieved by the THird Army Reinforcements, the Resistance that attacked the Third Army Field Headquarters would soon be forced back North, where they would be destroyed in the ruins of the old ISA fortress that was destroyed by the SD Platforms back during the Invasion of Vekta 3 years ago in August of 2357. By March 29th, 2360, the Vektan Resistance now crumbling, and severely overwhelmed by the Helghast advancing against them on all fronts, by the Third Army, eventually made one last desperate attack against Vekta City, in hopes of boosting the moral of the now dying Vektan pride, the assault fails miserably as the Third Army was able to hold out, while Col Redec's Elite Guards were able to massacre the last Vektan Resistance base at Penrave Hill. With their last headquarters gone, and the remaiments of their forces being trapped in Vekta City, the Resistance attempt to escape Vekta, including Juan Templar, Gregor Hakha, Rico Velasquez, and Luger, however the Third Army prevents these evacuations by taking control of the Vekta City space port, that had fallen earlier as part of the desperate last offensive against the Third Army, and preventing many of the Vektan Resistance forces from escaping offworld. However despite reclaiming the space port, the 4 main leaders were able to conduct an assault against the port, and secure an experimental Helghast Hell Dropship, capable of flying into space. However the Third Army was able to counter the four leaders, damaging the one of the major dor systems forcing the dropship doors to close rapidly, Rico, Templar and Hakha were able to make it aboard the Dropship, but were unable to save Luger, as the Shadow Marshal was able to allow her friends to escape, by holding off the Third Army, until eventually being gunned down to her death. Despite the escape of 3 of the main leaders, Order was restored back on Vekta, with the Helghast now bringing in more stricter and deadlier laws against the Vektan people in hopes of no longer having to deal with the embarrassment of a second Uprising. Aftermath following the failure of the uprising including the evacuation of the resistance leaders along with many others that were able to escape vechta just before the planet with Oprah many surviving resistance fighters square meet Lee executed in front of the civilians of hell gone as a form of discipline in which others were also killed along with their families as a results of a punishment in hopes of appealing to the people of vector than a second uprising would further result into the death of their future offspring their loved ones and everyone else and that they would be forced to watch.. In the aftermath the pale cast third army was going to remain on back. In hopes of clearing out the remaining resistance pockets that were left but the army would be then called to take part in the Runekara campaign which was gradually failing to 2358 this in time would once again Force the third army to leave vector but the third army would eventually replaced by the hell gun 26th Infantry Battalion which was sent me stronger and more smarter than the previous occupation Force where they would take part in the re-education of Vekta. Legacy Goldie uprising with a disaster which led to the death of almost 243 million victims the uprising would be remembered in the later years of the helghast occupation up until the end as the major first attempt in allowing the vechten citizens to rise up for freedom liberty and justice. despite multiple vechten citizens being broken due to the harsh punishments that were left by the third army following the end of the uprising many other survivors at the first uprise were able to carry these hope thoughts and hope all the way up until the end of the 20 360s were many of these young fighters would eventually turn into leaders themselves in order to gain inspiration to create a second uprising by 2368 about 8 years following a failed uprising. the second uprising. Wasn't as long as brutal as the first one would eventually go down in history as a sabotage operation as planet vekta would eventually be liberated by the interplanetary strategic alliance that's saying year. Trivia'' Category:Engagements of the Second Extrasolar War Category:Second Extrasolar War Category:2360